wizardsvsaliensfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Clarke
Helen Clarke (3 April 1971 - 31 October 2006) was a wizard, daughter of Ursula Crowe and Simeon Swann, wife of Michael Clarke and the mother of Tom. Biography Helen was born on 3rd April 1971 to wizards Ursula Crowe and Simeon Swann and inherited their magic abilities. When Helen was still quite young, Simeon left for the Neverside in pursuit of a vampire which had tried to harm Helen and never returned, leaving Ursula to raise Helen alone. Some years later, Helen met and fell in love with an Unenchanted man named Michael Clarke whom she eventually married and in 1996 had a son with him named Tom who like her is magical. On Halloween in 2006, Helen along with a ten year old Tom drove to some ancient ruins after been told by another wizard that an Entity (which was actually a probe the Nekross sent out to find Magic) was seen there. After arriving there, Helen told Tom to stay in the car until she got back but eventually, Tom decided to go after her. Soon enough, Tom runs into the probe which prepared to attack him but just then Helen arrives and jumps in front of Tom to protect him and she shoots magic at the probe. However, due to it being Nekross technology, the magic was harmless to it and the probe fought back and killed Helen right in front of Tom. When the probe killed Helen, it took some of her DNA which the Nekross used six years later in 2012 to make clones of Helen so they would have an endless supply of magic. However, one of the clones escaped the factory and was seen by a now sixteen year old Tom who believed that his mother was back from the dead. After finding the clone, Tom brought her to his home where Ursula gave her a necklace which contained Helen's memories which Helen's clone put on and began to think she was Helen. After arriving at the cloning factory, Helen's clone wished to defeat the Nekross herself so she used Ursula's Magic to seal, Ursula, Tom, Benny and Michael in a tunnel to stop them following her. But Michael was able to free them by getting a dog to come into the tunnel and destroy the seal. The group then joined Helen's clone and destroyed the cloning machine but in doing so, Helen's clone died but not before bidding farewell to Tom. Shortly after, Helen's Pale Shadow (wizard counterpart of a ghost) arrives to help Tom turn off a signal the Nekross set up. She later appeared to Ursula and Randal Moon as Ursula died creating a force field which was her fourth spell (which is deadly as Wizards can only cast three spells a day). But Helen was able to bring her mother back to life and tells her to past a three word message onto Tom when he was battling the Nekross; Take The Salute. Trivia *As revealed by her father, Simeon, Helen liked eating ice cream with a biscuit crushed in it which she got Tom hooked onto too. Category:Enchanted characters Category:Human individuals Category:Characters Category:Wizardkind Category:Female characters Category:Wizards Category:Deceased characters